Foster Kid
by crazyovergreen
Summary: My first story. Gabriella is a foster kid who doesn't seem to know that someone actually loves her.
1. Chapter 1

_My first story. Hope you like it! It' kinda dark though._

Chap 1

I screamed as the pain seared through me. My bones felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. I tried to grab something to defend myself but my fingers were numb. I lay powerlessly on the kitchen floor as my foster father bashed me up repeatedly, alcohol taking control of him, and all I could do was wait.

Tyson was a nice man. I thought he would be the father I never had. But then Lucia got murdered. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time and got mistaken for someone else. From that day, all Tyson did was drink. His business failed and he survived on borrowed money. When he came home from clubs, he would release all his anger on me, blaming me for his failed business and his wife's death.

I knew I did not do anything wrong. But some part of me felt guilty. I was the one who should have gone to the shop that day instead of Lucia. I was the one who should have died. I was worthless, just another loser who deserved to die.

_3 months later_

I looked up at the house of my new foster parent. His name was Clive and he had another foster child in high school.

"Welcome to your new home!" He announced. Spreading his arms towards the house.

_Pretty decent. But the façade needs a brighter coat of paint. _

"You like it?"

I nodded my head. At least he was being nice. I just hoped he wouldn't end up like Tyson.


	2. I Never Thought I Would Do This Again

_I don't live in america, neither do i know anything about foster systems. so if i get anything wrong please tell me._

Chap 2

My first day in a new school. Again. I hate changing schools. I was either bullied or ignored. I prefer the latter. But unfortunately, most of the time, I came home with food stains on my clothes. My foster brother drove me to school. He was a senior. Like me. Captain of the basketball team. He gave me a run down of the teachers and who to avoid.

"If you get Darbus for homeroom, you're gonna suffer for the rest of the year…" Troy chanted on and on. I nodded my head at appropriate times. Not really listening to what he was saying.

This first day at East High went quite well. I actually made friends with some of Troy's friends. Chad with his puffy hair and his girlfriend, Taylor, who forced me to join the school decathlon team as soon as Troy told her how good I was at math. I actually had a crush on Zeke. His friendly attitude charmed me almost immediately. Everyone thought I was little miss goody-two-shoes.

During lunch, I managed to escape Troy and snuck to the back of the bleachers to smoke. This had happened for many months.

I picked up the habit in my freshman year. When I was depressed and wished that my mum would come back. My foster parents didn't care. They'd rather spoil their little princess with pink fluffy stuff. I didn't tell anyone about my addiction. It calmed me. It made me feel superior. Soon, I moved on to drinking.

"Gabriella, why are you home late?" a concerned Clive asked. I had been out on one of my drinking sessions and lost track of the time.

"I was at Kelsi's." I slurred. Visibly drunk.

"Have you been DRINKING!" Clive shouted so loudly I thought my ear drums would burst.

"IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM!" I shouted back. How dare he yell at me? He isn't even my father. I started punching him. Troy ran out from the room and tried to pull me back but I continued. Before I knew what I was doing, I had knocked Clive out. I had a black belt in tae-kwando. Clive and Troy were no match. Troy stared at me with fear in his eyes before he ran out of the room and called 911.

_Constructive critisism is extremely welcomed. (:_


	3. Nobody Has To See Your Parents Die

_Boring chapter. Go check out my new story 'cheese fries'. It's way better than this. (:_

Chap 3

I had never felt so bad in my life. Clive had to get stitches on his face. I couldn't believe what I had done. Clive forgave me and asked me why I had been drinking. I told him what had happened and he sent me to a psychiatrist. But I couldn't forgive myself. I hated myself for doing what I did to him. He had been so nice and patient. That night, I opened the medicine cupboard over the sink and ate too many pills. Anyone can guess what happened next.

After being released from the hospital, I was sent to the shrink again. I didn't like her. She was thwarting my plan to kill myself. I didn't want to live. She said a crap load of shit like how Clive loves me and how he's worried about me but I was just too stubborn to listen. I started smoking and drinking more. I had started doing more horrible things. I stole Troy's girlfriend's diary and read it over the PA system, started a food fight in the cafeteria and kicked an innocent guy in the balls just because he tripped over my foot in the crowded hallway. Soon, I was known as the bad girl and everyone stayed away from me, even Troy and his friends. But Clive never gave up and I just wished he would leave me alone to suffer in silence. I didn't believe that anyone loved me. Even God. If He really truly loved me, he wouldn't have allowed my parents to die.

Nobody knows what it's like to see your parents die. To see them gasping for breath on the floor with blood coming out of their mouths and their eyes wide open, trying to stay alive for you, their only daughter. Nobody had to see all that when they were six. I had forgotten what love is since then.

_Next chapter would be the last. I know it's short, I'm trying to write longer but I've lost touch for three years. Please review. _


	4. Promises are Meant to be Kept

Chap 4

Many months had passed and Clive never gave up. Trying to seek help and getting me to open up.

"I love you as a daughter Gabriella." He said one day at the dinner table. Troy had let out a snort.

I didn't believe him. After all, he wasn't my real father.

Nothing changed my perception of him until one unfortunate night which will remain etched in my memory forever.

I had come back late to an empty house. I didn't think much about it. Then at midnight, the police came pounding on the door and told me the news. I didn't know why, but I felt a sinking feeling in my heart.

Clive had been knocked over by a car. He was trying to follow me, to see if anyone was giving me trouble. When he was walking back home, a car came at him at full speed and knocked him down. The driver brought him to the hospital but it was too late.

Troy was crying profusely. I didn't understand. Clive wasn't his father. You can't cry over a stranger. But as Clive's they were covering up the grave, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Clive had been the closest I ever had to a father. He never gave up on me. He died looking out for me. He wanted to see me do well in future.

"_Clive loves you"_

Shoulders shaking, I fell to the ground. I had killed another person because of my actions. I vowed to do better. For myself, but mostly for Clive.

_i'll try to create a sequel to this story. it's not my best. :( i'm rather busy now because of exams so i'm not going to be posting any stories anytime soon. review please. (:_


End file.
